tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fishface and Rahzar Change The Side
Anfang Im Versteck des Shredders: Shredder:Ihr habt mich zum aller Letzten mal enttäuscht Xever und Bradford. Rahzar:Es tut uns Leid Meister Shredder aber die Turtles hatten das letzte mal mehr Verbündete ihr wart selber dabei Meister. Fishface:Ja aber wir... Shredder:Genug!Ich werde da ihr mich nochmal enttäuscht habt mutieren lassen.Aber zu erst geht ihr zum Foot Clan euch verabschieden..... Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power!Here We go it's the Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool teens doing ninja things.So Extreme out the Sewers like laser beams.Get Rocked with the Shell Shocked Pizza Kings!Can't stop these Radical dudes.The Secret of The Ooze made the Chossen Few.Emerge from the Shadows.To make their move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose! (Mondo Gecko,Pizza Face,Kraang Sup Prime,Punk Frogs,Leatherhead,The Makunos,Newtralizer,Mousers,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady,Rahzar,Fishface,Karai,Shredder) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue does anything it takes to get his ninja through Donatello is the Fellow has a way with machines Raphael got the most attidude on the Team Michelangelo he's one of a kind,and you know just where to find him when it's Party Time Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To be one Lean Mean Green inrible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power! Folge Im Versteck der Turtles Leo:Leute kommt wir gehen auf die Nächtliche Patrollie Mikey:Oh yeah Raph:Cool Donnie:Sollen wir Karai und April fragen ob sie auch mitkommen? Leo:Ähm...Gute idee eigentlich ich geh fragen Leo geht in dem moment ins Dojo Leo:Karai?April?Wollt ihr mit auf die Nächtliche Patrollie? Karai:Klar Leo April:Ich komme auch mit Leo:Alles Klar wir gehen jetzt nämlich los kommt Donnie:Und? Leo:Sie kommen mit also los Sie sind alle nun oben angekommen Auf Den Dächern: Donnie:Leute seht ihr das? Karai:Xever und Bradford Leo:Und was machen sie da? Donnie:Ich habe eine idee schleichen wir uns ran Sie springen alle nun auf eine Treppe die in der nähe des Foot Clans ist Fishface:Wir wollten sagen bis irgendwann mal Rahzar:Shredder möchte uns nochmal mutieren wir hauen aber ab wir wechseln vielleicht die seite Bei den Turtles: Donnie:Ok wir sind da Leo:Worüber reden die? Raph:Sei Still dann erfahren wir es Karai:Lass Leo infrieden und seid einfach alle still! Beim Foot Clan: Foot Clan:Aber ihr wisst das wir euch vernichten werden irgendwann mal Rahzar:Ja deshalb sollten wir auch gehen jetzt Foot Clan:Bis Bald ausbilder Chris Bradford. Fishface:Wir werden euch wieder sehen aber ihr werdet uns als Feinde ankennen. Foot Clan:Ihr solltet jetzt gehen Bei den Turtles: Leo:Was? sie wollen auf unsere Seite?NIEMALS! Raph:Genau vielleicht wissen sie auch das wir hier waren und haben das gesagt. Karai:Es ist eine Falle ich kann es auch spüren Mikey:Ernsthaft leute?Rahzar ist nicht cool alter und dieser andere spinner genau so wenig April:Psscht! Ich habe so ein Gefühl...es ist keine falle. Bei Rahzar und Fishface Fishface.Was für ein Schwerer abschied Shredder wird uns Jetzt immer verfolgen Rahzar:Bei den Turtles wären wir in Sicherheit aber sie werden uns eh nicht glauben Fishface:Aber ein versuch ist es doch Wert oder? Rahzar:Ja Fishface:Gehen wir zu ihnen Bei den Turtles: Karai:Wir sollten wieder ins Versteck Leo: *Flüstert* Mano aber ich wollte noch mit dir alleine irgendwo chillen Karai:Was hast du gerade gesagt? Leo:Äh nichts... Karai:Gehen wir einfach Die Turtles sind nun im Versteck Leo:Leute?Ich habe was gehört ihr auch? Mikey:Nö Donnie:Ne Karai:Nein Leo:Hm... Bei Rahzar und Fishface Rahzar:Okay wir sind da wo sind die Turtles? Fishface dort vorne ist ihr Versteck Rahzar:Dann los Bei Den Turtles: Mikey:Ahh Rahzar und Fishface Rahzar:Wir wollen euch nichts tun erlich Mikey:*Genervt* wieso sollten wir dir glauben Rahzar:Tut mir Leid Michelangelo wegen damals aber ernsthaft wir möchten die seite wechseln und...wieder zurück verwandelt werden PAUSE